Psychic Detectives
by Grey.Of.Illusions
Summary: THE TUNNEL, THE BOY AND THE MURDER CASE. Kasus baru muncul, kali ini melibatkan sebuah terowongan berhantu dan kasus pembunuhan seorang bocah laki-laki. Dapatkah Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyelesaikan kasus ini?/GS/DLDR/Series/RnR. PS: Read my note please
1. Psychic Detectives

**Title : Psychic Detectives**

 **Subtitle: The First Case**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon, Changmin dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship, Romance**

 **Type : GS**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **Remake dari sebuah anime berjudul Psychic Detective Yakumo dengan beberapa penambahan dari Grey.**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::Psychic Detectives:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIRST SERIES**

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat sembari menyeka darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Berdiam diri beberapa saat di ujung lorong dan menolehkan kepala keseluruh penjuru untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, namun kembali berhenti saat mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengikutinya. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya kedepan. Gestur yang biasa dilakukan untuk memberi isyarat berhenti.

"Jangan ikuti aku," Kyuhyun berujar dengan lantang. Keadaan sekolah yang masih sepi membuat suaranya sedikit bergema.

Merasa tidak lagi diikuti, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Dalam hati dia masih merutuki guru bahasa Korea nya yang selalu menjadikan dirinya 'pesuruh' setiap kali mereka bertemu. Menyebabkan Kyuhyun harus rela pulang lebih lambat dari jam biasanya.

Dengan langkah kaki setengah diseret, bahu yang lunglai dan kepala yang ditundukkan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ke halte bis di depan sekolahnya. Bis yang akan ia tumpangi tiba sekitar 15 menit kemudian. Kyuhyun duduk dibangku paling belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bis. Ia sedang melamun. Entah apa yang dilamunkannya. Lamunannya buyar saat ia sampai dipemberhentiannya.

Kyuhyun turun dan berjalan dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang sedang dilanda masalah besar dan sama sekali tidak berminat dengan segala hal yang dilakukannya. Karena kepalanya yang menunduk dan pikirannya yang sedang tidak fokus, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menabrak seorang laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tiba di ujung zebra cross yang biasa ia lewati untuk tiba dirumahnya. Para pejalan kaki yang menunggu lampu hijau tanda diperbolehkan menyebrang juga cukup ramai saat itu.

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya 30 derajat dan mengucapkan maaf pada laki-laki yang ia tabrak tadi. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak membalasnya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah si laki-laki, tapi laki-laki itu sudah terlebih dahulu memutar tubuhnya dan ikut menyebrang bersama pejalan kaki lainnya. Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli, kemudian ikut menyebrangi jalan.

 **.**

Hari-hari berikutnya Kyuhyun lalui dengan cara yang sama. Dan semuanya juga berlangsung dengan cara yang sama. Membosankan dan memuakkan. Itu menurut pendapat Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun (17 tahun) adalah seorang siswa tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas Gyuwon. Memiliki indera keenam yang membuatnya bisa merasakan dan melihat keberadaan makhluk-makhluk halus yang berada disekitarnya. Namun sialnya, jika radar Kyuhyun menangkap ada satu saja makhluk astral yang berjarak kurang dari 5 meter darinya, hidung Kyuhyun akan otomatis mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah yang biasa kita sebut darah, singkatnya, Kyuhyun akan mimisan.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang hal ini. Teman-temannya mengira Kyuhyun mengidap suatu penyakit yang menyebabkan ia beberapakali mimisan secara tiba-tiba. Orang tua Kyuhyun juga tidak mengetahui hal ini. Mereka sempat terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun sering mengalami mimisan ketika berada dirumah dan membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit. Namun hasil pemerikasaan rumah sakit menyatakan Kyuhyun tidak mengidap penyakit mematikan atau berbahaya selain terkena anemia ringan akibat sering mimisan.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun sendirian dirumahnya. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya sendirian karena ada satu makhluk tembus pandang yang berada dalam jarak sekitar 12 meter dari tempat Kyuhyun menonton televisi.

"Kyu, kau masih tidak membiarkanku mendekat? Aku merasa seperti anak hilang kalau begini,"

"Tetap ditempatmu, Lee Donghae. Aku tak mau kehabisan darah karena terus-terusan mimisan akibat keberadaanmu yang terlalu dekat denganku,"

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan mimisanmu itu?" satu makhluk tembus pandang lainnya muncul dan duduk dipinggiran pegangan tangga.

"Tidak tahu, Kim Kibum," balas Kyuhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Wookie? Aku tidak melihatnya," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Sedang menangis –lagi, dikamarmu. Itu keadaan terakhir yang kulihat," jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun mematikan televisinya dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga bersandar pada sofa dibelakangnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kyu!"

Sebuah suara melengking membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan cepat-cepat menjepit hidungnya. Wajah pucat dan penuh airmata milik seorang gadis yang saat ini berada tepat di depan wajahnya membuatnya terkejut. Kyuhyun mendorong wajah itu menjauh darinya, kemudian mulai mengomel.

"Kim Ryeowook, sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu agar jangan terlalu dekat denganku. Minimal 5 meter!"

Kyuhyun memamerkan kelima jarinya pada Ryeowook yang sesekali masih sesenggukkan.

"Maaf, aku lupa," Ryeowook melayang menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan mendekat ke Donghae kemudian kembali menangis disana. Suara tangisan Ryeowook sangat menyakiti telinga. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun menyuruh Ryeowook agar menangis dikamarnya saja. Soalnya, kamar Kyuhyun itu kedap suara. Tapi jika Kyuhyun sedang menggunakan kamar itu, maka Ryeowook akan disuruhnya untuk menangis di kamar orangtuanya atau kamar kakaknya, Zhoumi. Toh, mereka tak ada yang bisa mendengar suara tangisan Ryeowook.

"Ada masalah apa lagi dengan Yesung, hm?" tanya Donghae.

"Yesung, hiks… berselingkuh, hiks…"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Yesung berkencan dengan perempuan lain tadi," jawab Ryeowook dengan terisak.

"Yakin itu selingkuhannya?" kali ini Kibum yang bertanya.

"T-Tidak…"

Aku menepuk dahiku mendengar jawaban Ryeowook.

"Astaga, Wookie, ini yang membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa padamu,"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar berselingkuh atau tidak dan sekarang kau malah menangis seperti ini,"

Kyuhyun menggerutu tiada henti tentang perilaku Ryeowook. Dan membuat Ryeowook semakin menangis karenanya.

Ryeowook itu sangat sensitif. Bahkan melihat Kyuhyun tergores pisau sedikit saja, ia bisa menangis seharian. Bahkan, melihat semut yang mati saja dia juga bisa menangisinya. Dia selalu bersedih hanya karena masalah yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dipermasalahkan.

Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Ryeowook saat ia berusia 12 tahun. Saat itu, dia sedang menjalani pemeriksaan –seperti yang diceritakan sebelumnya, dan saat ia berada di dalam ruangan dokter yang menanganinya, ia mulai mendengar suara isakan dari arah lemari besar yang berada dibelakang sang dokter. Kyuhyun yang penasaran membuka pintu lemari yang berada dibagian bawah dan menemukan Ryeowook dengan wajah pucat berlinang airmatanya tengah menangis dan menatapnya haru. Semenjak itu, Ryeowook selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dan tinggal bersamanya. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan selama Ryeowook tidak membahayakan orang lain dan dirinya, tentu saja.

"Kyu, kau membuat Ryeowook semakin sedih," ujar Kibum.

Kim Kibum adalah hantu laki-laki yang sejak awal berada dirumah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai Kibum karena Kibum selalu membantunya mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Kibum tidak banyak tingkah dan menolak untuk dibantu Kyuhyun agar ia bisa segera menyebrang kealam yang berikutnya. Kyuhyun juga tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaannya karena nyatanya Kibum memang tidak pernah mengganggu siapapun selama Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

"Cupcupcup… _oppa_ disini. Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya,"

Nah, kalau yang itu Lee Donghae. Menurut Kyuhyun, ia adalah yang paling kurang ajar karena suka menggunakan tubuh Kyuhyun, dengan cara merasuki Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sedang tertidur. Membawa tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke kelab malam dan menggodai para wanita penghibur disana sehingga ada yang mengira kalau Kyuhyun itu lesbian. Tapi, selain dari itu, keberadaan Donghae disekitarnya sering membawa hoki untuknya. Donghae sendiri bertemu dengan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sedang tak sadarkan diri setelah diajak berpesta oleh temannya di dekat sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah Kyuhyun 4 tahun silam.

"Bawa saja Wookie kekamarku. Biarkan dia menangis sepuasnya disana. Jangan disini. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah mendengar suara tangisannya," kata Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat Ryeowook yang mendengarnya menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sedih mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"HUWEEEE~"

"Ryeowook, sudahlah…"

"Cupcupcup, Wookie, jangan menangis terus…"

"Kim Ryeowook, masuk saja kekamar kalau ingin menangis, jangan disini!"

"HUWAAAA~"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Gantian Donghae dan Kibum yang menggeram karena Kyuhyun membuat tangisan Ryeowook semakin kencang.

.

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun ditunggui oleh seseorang di depan gerbang sekolahnya saat waktu pulang tiba. Dilihat dari seragamnya, laki-laki itu berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengannya. Begitu melewati gerbang, ia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia membawa Kyuhyun menuju kesebuah kafe di dekat sana.

"Apa-apaan kau seenaknya menarik tanganku seperti itu?!"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ada yang perlu aku tanyakan disini,"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal,"

"Baiklah, pertama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Choi Siwon,"

"Aku Kyuhyun. Lalu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kau pernah menabrakku di dekat zebra cross. Ingat?"

"Aku ingat. Kau langsung pergi begitu saja saat aku sedang meminta maaf,"

"Bukan. Aku mendengar permintaan maafmu. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru saat itu," jelas Siwon.

"Jadi masalahnya apa?"

Siwon baru saja ingin menjawab saat pelayan menghampiri mereka. Mereka pun menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing. Selepas pelayan itu meninggalkan mereka, Siwon pun menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Apa kau bisa melihat hantu?"

"Aku tidak suka pertanyaanku dibalas dengan pertanyaan juga,"

"Jawab saja,"

"Aku bisa melakukannya,"

"Apa bakatmu itu juga bisa menular ke orang lain?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Tapi yang jelas, setelah aku bertabrakan denganmu tempo hari, sekarang aku jadi bisa melihat hal-hal seperti makhluk halus dan sejenisnya. Parahnya, jika mereka berada terlalu dekat denganku, aku akan tiba-tiba pingsan," jalas Siwon dengan suara pelan.

"Kau menuduhku sebagai penyebabnya?"

"Ya. Bukan maksudku untuk bersikap menyebalkan, tapi tepat setelah aku bertabrakan denganmu, keanehan itu dimulai,"

"Bagaimana kalau penyebabnya bukan aku?"

Siwon menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahu,"

"Jadi sekarang kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Hilangkan kemampuan ini dariku,"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Kalau aku tahu cara menghilangkan kemampuan ini, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama pada diriku. Mimisan disaat ada hantu yang berjarak kurang dari 5 meter dariku juga membuatku terganggu,"

Pembicaraan mereka kembali terhenti saat pelayan kembali datang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjauh dari mereka. Abaikan saja keberadaan mereka,"

"Tidak bisa. Mereka selalu mendekatiku," Siwon menjawab dengan lesu. Sedetik berikutnya, ia mengumpat karena mendapati ada seorang perempuan berwajah setengah hancur yang sedang melayang menuju kearahnya. Semakin dekat perempuan itu dengannya, ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya semakin lemah.

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mimisan pun langsung menyeka darahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dan melihat perempuan yang sama dengan yang dilihat oleh Siwon tadi. Ia menggerutu kesal karena harus mendapat gangguan seperti ini.

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Siwon yang memanggilnya, matanya membulat saat mendapati bahwa Siwon sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan kepala yang berada di atas meja.

"Ya ampun. Menyusahkan saja,"

Kyuhyun beruntung karena kafe yang mereka kunjungi saat ini sedang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disana dengan jarak saling berjauhan satu sama lain dari mereka. Kyuhyun kembali melihat kearah perempuan berwajah setengah hancur tadi dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi pergilah sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan cara yang kasar," ujar Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, hantu perempuan itu menghilang.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun kembali melihat keadaan Siwon yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Satu tangannya terulur untuk mengguncang bahu milik Siwon.

"Hei, bangunlah…"

"Dia sudah tidak ada,"

"Jangan membuatku kesulitan seperti ini,"

"Hei, Siwon…"

"Ck!"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengitari meja untuk tiba disisi Siwon. Ia menggeledah semua isi tas Siwon dan sakunya untuk menemukan ponsel laki-laki itu. setelah menemukan yang ia cari, ia segera mencari kontak orangtua Siwon atau siapapun yang sekiranya bisa menjemput dan membawa pulang Siwon. Kyuhyun berhenti di kontak bertuliskan 'Nyonya Choi'

"Apa ini ibunya? Kenapa namanya disimpan seperti ini?"

Tapi, karena tak ingin banyak berpikir, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghubungi nomor itu. Panggilannya langsung diangkat pada dering pertama.

" _Halo sayang? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menghubungi ibu,_ " sapa suara diseberang.

"Maaf. Tapi saya ingin memberitahu bahwa Siwon sedang pingsan saat ini. Bisakah anda menjemputnya? Dia berada di kafe bernama Paradise, lokasinya di dekat SMA Gyuwon,"

" _Apa? Pingsan? Bagaimana bisa?_ "

"Kami sedang berbicara dan tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan,"

" _Baiklah, akan kukirimkan orang untuk menjemputnya sekarang,_ "

"Baiklah nyonya,"

" _Kalau boleh tahu, dengan siapa aku berbicara sekarang?_ "

"Nama saya Kyuhyun,"

" _Kyuhyun, terima kasih, ya,_ "

"Ya nyonya. Kalau begitu, saya tutup dulu," Kyuhyun hendak memutuskan sambungannya saat suara diseberang mengatakan 'tunggu'. Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya dan kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ya, nyonya? Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

" _Bisakah kau tetap menemani Siwon sampai orang yang kusuruh untuk menjemputnya tiba?_ "

"Ya. Tentu saja nyonya,"

" _Kalau begitu, terima kasih sekali lagi, Kyuhyun,_ "

Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya dan duduk sembari memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi kemudian, dia kembali berjalan menuju ke sisi Siwon dan menarik kursi yang berada disamping Siwon, menata posisi Siwon senyaman mungkin, kemudian merebahkan kepala Siwon ke pahanya.

Selagi menunggu orang yang akan menjemput Siwon, Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang sambil menghabiskan pesanan mereka. Menurutnya, sangat disayangkan mengabaikan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan tadi. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun melihat dua orang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian serba hitam memasuki kafe dan terlihat seperti mencari seseorang. Kyuhyun berinisiatif memanggil mereka dan kedua laki-laki tadi menghampiri mereka.

Mereka memapah tubuh Siwon yang sedang tak sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel Siwon yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya 30 derajat sebelum mengambil tasnya sendiri dan meninggalkan kafe setelah membayar semua pesanan mereka tadi tanpa banyak bicara.

 **.**

"Kau kelihatan jelek sekali hari ini," ejek Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Ia sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak marah saat kukatai jelek,"

Kyuhyun masih tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak pernah mengabaikanku sebelumnya,"

Kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming dan sibuk mengetikkan beberapa _keyword_ di kotak pencarian.

"Tidak biasanya kau seserius ini," tukas Kibum.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya dan menoleh kearah Kibum, "Dan tidak biasanya kau banyak bicara seperti ini, Kibum,"

"Aku hanya bosan,"

"Bukankah banyak buku diperpustakaan ayah?"

"Sudah kubaca semua. Bahkan buku pelajaranmu juga,"

"Sesekali kau ikutlah dengan Donghae keluar dari rumah untuk berkeliling. Masuk ke toko buku dan baca semua buku disana,"

"Ya, dan orang-orang akan heboh karena melihat ada buku-buku yang melayang disana," timpal Kibum.

"Lalu, kau maunya bagaimana?"

"Temani aku bicara,"

"Kita sedang bicara,"

"Baiklah. Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan fokus kearah layar laptopnya.

"Bum-ah, apa menurutmu kemampuanku ini bisa ditularkan ke orang lain?"

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kemarin ada seorang laki-laki. Dia siswa dari sekolah lain. Dia mendatangiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tertular indera keenamku. Sekarang, setiap kali ada hantu berjarak dekat dengannya, dia akan pingsan tiba-tiba," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kasusnya sama dengan dirimu. Bedanya kau hanya mimisan, dan dia pingsan,"

"Ya. Memang mirip. Tapi anehnya, aku hanya menabraknya secara tidak sengaja beberapa hari lalu. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang. Ya, 'kan?"

"Memang aneh. Tapi aku tidak tahu,"

"Dia dari sekolah mana?" tanya Kibum kemudian.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan jika hanya melihat celana seragamnya karena ada banyak sekolah yang memakai warna celana seragam yang sama. Sedangkan baju seragamnya tertutupi oleh jaket. Karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekolah, makanya aku menyimpulkan kalau dia berasal dari sekolah lain,"

"Yuhuuu~ aku pulang…"

Tak ada suara pintu yang dibuka atau pintu tertutup. Tentu saja, Donghae tidak membutuhkan pintu untuk akses keluar dan masuk rumah. Donghae setiap malamnya selalu berpenampilan _fashionable_ , berbeda dengan Kibum yang selalu berpenampilan santai atau Ryeowook yang betah mengenakan gaun merah panjangnya.

"Aku selalu penasaran, sebenarnya untuk apa kau bergaya seperti itu padahal tak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya?"

Donghae tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Kami juga punya dunia malam sendiri. Mirip seperti dunia manusia, hanya tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang tidak memiliki kemampuan sepertimu,"

"Lain kali akan kuajak kesana, kalau kau mau," sambung Donghae.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih,"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi ada kejadian lucu. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Kyuhyun masuk ke kelab malam kami dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat di pintu masuk,"

"Namanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada antusias.

"Tidak tahu. Untuk apa kami mencari tahunya?"

"Itu pasti Siwon,"

"Siwon itu laki-laki yang barusan kau ceritakan, ya?"

"Ya," Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, lalu beralih lagi ke Donghae, "Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tidak ada. Kami ingin menolongnya, tapi dua orang pria berpakaian hitam datang menghampiri dan memapah tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Karena kelab malam kami tidak terlihat, dimata manusia biasa, laki-laki itu akan terlihat jatuh pingsan di pinggir jalan dekat taman kota," jelas Donghae.

"Aku mengantuk. Apa Wookie sudah berhenti menangis?"

"Mana kutahu. Lihat saja sendiri," balas Kibum.

Kyuhyun mendengus atas jawaban Kibum. Dia berdiri dan memeluk laptopnya. Kyuhyun memberikan gestur mengusir Kibum dari tempatnya –dipinggir tangga– karena Kyuhyun akan melewati tangga itu untuk tiba dikamarnya.

Setelah ia sampai dikamar, ia tidak menemukan atau merasakan keberadaan Ryeowook disana. Itu berarti dia bisa tidur dengan tenang tanpa perlu mimisan dan mendengar tangisan Ryeowook yang sedih karena disuruh pindah dari kamarnya.

 **.**

"Kyuhyun!"

Menoleh ke kanan, Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tangan yang melambai padanya. Kali ini Siwon tidak mengenakan jaketnya sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat seragam milik Siwon. Mata Kyuhyun melotot saat melihat lambang yang berada disaku seragam Siwon. SMA Robin. SMA yang baru tiga tahun ini berubah menjadi sekolah umum. Sebelumnya, Robin adalah SMA khusus laki-laki dan terkenal karena cerita-cerita mistisnya. Kyuhyun tidak membantah. Karena dulu Zhoumi, kakaknya, bersekolah disana dan Kyuhyun beberapa kali berkunjung untuk mengantarkan beberapa barang. Ia sering melihat penampakan di bagian gedung asrama timur.

"Kenapa?"

Suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun tentang SMA Robin. Ia tak sadar bahwa Siwon telah berada di depannya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka membuat Kyuhyun harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah Siwon.

"Kau dari Robin?"

"Ya. Aku tersiksa sekali berada disana. Awalnya aku tinggal di asrama, tapi karena tak tahan dengan gangguan yang aku terima, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah saja,"

"Berapa kali kau pingsan dalam sehari selama waktu sekolah?"

"4-5 kali, mungkin. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan mereka. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Kau harus membantuku,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur karena kau tidak takut dengan mereka,"

"Ya. Aku memang tidak takut. Tapi jumlah mereka membuatku kewalahan,"

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu. Anggap saja itu sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanku karena telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini,"

"Aku bersyukur karena kau bukan tipe orang yang mengabaikan penderitaan orang lain,"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Oh, sebenarnya aku orang seperti itu. Tapi karena kau tampan, makanya aku bersedia,"

Siwon ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Apa sekarang kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Terserah padamu mau menganggapnya apa. Sampai bertemu disekolah besok!"

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, meresapi perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sampai bertemu disekolah besok?" ulangnya, "Apa maksudnya?"

.

Orangtua Kyuhyun tergolong sebagai orang yang sibuk. Keduanya memiliki bisnis di luar negeri sehingga sering berpergian. Dan ketika mereka mengurusi bisnis mereka yang berada diluar negeri, bisa memakan waktu hingga berbulan-bulan dan membuat Kyuhyun jarang bertemu dengan mereka. Kyuhyun biasanya akan ditemani oleh Zhoumi selama orangtua mereka tidak ada dirumah. Tapi sekarang, Zhoumi sudah memiliki pekerjaan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menetap di negeri kelahiran ibu mereka, Beijing. Tinggallah Kyuhyun sendiri dirumah besar itu ditemani oleh Kibum, Donghae dan Ryeowook.

Karena sering ditinggal sendiri inilah, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang mandiri dan nyaris tidak pernah menyusahkan orangtua maupun kakaknya. Orangtuanya selalu mengiriminya uang bulanan dan membebaskan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi dirinya, sesuka hatinya, asal tidak dalam konteks yang negatif. Kyuhyun sering mengambil hampir semua keputusannya sendirian. Termasuk keputusannya untuk pindah ke sekolah Siwon, padahal ini sudah tahun terakhir dan sangat tanggung untuk pindah sekolah disaat seperti ini.

Orangtua Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini saat Kyuhyun memberitahu mereka semalam melalui telepon. Tapi kepala sekolah asalnya lah yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun pindah. Mau bagaimana pun, Kyuhyun itu adalah salah satu murid berprestasi dan akan sangat disayangkan jika melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk pindah kesekolah lain. Tapi, setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan alasannya bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus dilakukannya disana, akhirnya kepala sekolahnya menyetujui.

Kyuhyun mempersiapkan semuanya dalam waktu satu malam. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas, ia hanya berpikir, jika ia berada di dekat Siwon, maka hantu-hantu yang mengejar Siwon akan bisa dia atasi dengan mudah. Lagi pula, kenapa hantu-hantu itu mengejar Siwon? Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal ini saat mereka bertemu besok.

 **.**

Pagi ini, dia sudah disambut dengan aroma roti panggang yang menggoda dan segelas susu cokelat kesukaannya dimeja makan. Semuanya disiapkan oleh Ryeowook. Entah sadar atau tidak, jika Kyuhyun sedang sendirian dirumah, maka Ryeowook lah yang bertindak seolah-olah sebagai ibu Kyuhyun, Donghae sebagai ayahnya dan Kibum sebagai kakaknya. Meskipun sebagian besar waktu Ryeowook sering dihabiskan untuk menangis dikamar -_-

"Kau jadi pindah sekolah?" tanya Donghae yang ikut bergabung di dapur bersama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tentunya, dalam jarak 5 meter. Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot mencari dimana keberadaan Kibum karena Kibum memang tidak pernah muncul dipagi hari seperti ini, Kibum akan muncul saat siang menjelang hingga larut malam, kemudian menghilang dipagi hari, selalu seperti itu. Donghae adalah kebalikannya, sedangkan Ryeowook hampir terlihat setiap saat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan mulut yang mengunyah roti panggang selai cokelat ditangannya.

"Seragammu?"

"Aku akan membelinya nanti. Tak ada cukup waktu untuk membeli seragam karena kemarin aku sibuk mengurus surat-surat kepindahanku," jawab Kyuhyun setelah menelan rotinya.

Setelah sarapannya habis, Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Donghae dan Ryeowook. Sambil berjalan menuju pintu, Kyuhyun berkata, "Wookie, besok buatkan aku sarapan seperti ini lagi, ya? Masakanmu yang paling enak,"

Dengan demikian, Kyuhyun pergi menuju kesekolah barunya, sementara Ryeowook kembali menangis karena terharu dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun -_-

 **.**

"Anak-anak, semester ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Gyuwon. Ibu harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Nah, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu,"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas. Sebelumnya, ketika berada diluar, ia sempat memperingatkan kepada beberapa hantu yang berada didekat sana agar jangan mendekat ke kelasnya.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun hanya akan membungkuk 30 derajat, ia mengucapkan salam dan menyebutkan namanya serta beberapa kalimat ramah-tamah kepada seluruh penghuni kelas kemudian ditutup dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat banyak siswa laki-laki dikelasnya terpesona.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa duduk disebelah Changmin. Changmin, angkat tanganmu,"

Changmin duduk sendirian dibarisan ke tiga dari akhir alias ditengah-tengah. Tepat ditengah-tengah. Dibelakangnya, duduk Siwon bersama seorang murid lainnya. Siwon menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai ke kursinya. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah duduk, Siwon mengulurkan telunjuknya untuk menoel bahu Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Inikah maksud dari 'sampai bertemu disekolah besok'?

"Aku harus membantumu, 'kan? Makanya aku pindah,"

"Kau tidak perlu pindah sekolah hanya karena aku,"

"Sudah kulakukan. Aku tidak keberatan, kok," jawab Kyuhyun.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir saat Changmin menginterupsi dan mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan diikuti dengan anak-anak sekelas lainnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku tahu kalau kau berbeda. Bergabunglah dengan klubku," ujar Changmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Maaf, maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki indera keenam, 'kan? Kau bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk astral itu, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Aku melihatmu berbicara sendiri dengan tampang galak di luar kelas tadi. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau kau berbeda. Bergabunglah dengan klubku,"

"Memangnya klubmu itu klub apa?"

"Klub penelitian makhluk astral,"

"Kenapa aku harus mau? Aku saja mengalami kesulitan kalau berdekatan dengan mereka,"

"Kyuhyun, ayolah… Aku jamin kau tidak akan berada terlalu dekat dengan mereka,"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku juga bisa melihat mereka. Aku sudah mengajak beberapa orang untuk bergabung, tapi mereka terlalu takut dan aku sangat membutuhkan orang untuk bergabung diklub kalau tidak ingin klub penelitian itu ditutup,"

"Kenapa kau sangat memaksa?"

"Aku tidak memaksa. Aku memohon padamu. Klub itu adalah klub binaan kakakku. Tapi dia meninggal setahun yang lalu. Ia sempat mendatangiku dalam mimpi dan mengatakan untuk menjaga klub itu baik-baik. Kalau klub itu ditutup, aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya…"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin intens, "Kau tidak membohongiku, 'kan, Min?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku berbohong sampai membawa-bawa kakakku yang sudah meninggal?"

"Baik. Aku akan ikut. Tapi dengan syarat,"

"Apa?"

"Choi Siwon juga harus ikut masuk ke klubmu,"

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dua insan yang duduk didepannya kini terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" protesnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Won. Aku akan bersamamu. Tenang saja,"

"Tapi, kau tahu sendiri, 'kan…"

"Aku tahu. Makanya kubilang aku akan bersamamu,"

"Tidak bisakah aku menolak?"

"Tidak. Ini juga untuk melatihmu. Kau akan kesulitan jika terus-terusan pingsan seperti itu. kita belum tahu apakah aku bisa menghilangkan kemampuan itu atau tidak,"

"Err… Aku mau bertanya, apa sebenarnya hubungan kalian? Kalian saling kenal sebelumnya? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kami teman," jelas Siwon yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Baiklah, kukira kalian pacaran. Hehehe…"

Sejak hari itu, mereka telah ditetapkan menjadi anggota klub penilitian mahkluk astral dan semuanya juga akan bermula dari sini…

 **.**

Siang itu, Kyuhyun sedang membaca sebuah novel di ruang klubnya. Seorang siswi datang ke klubnya.

"Apa benar ini klub penelitian makhluk astral?"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku mendengar dari para senior diklubku kalau anggota klub ini memiliki semacam kekuatan supranatural, dan tahu banyak tentang penampakan serta bermacam hantu,"

"Siapa dan dari mana kau berasal?"

"Na-namaku Im SooJung, kelas –"

"Cukup namamu saja," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Baiklah…"

"Ada urusan apa dengan klub kami?"

"Itu… bisakah **sunbae** tetap menyimpan apa yang kuceritakan ini sebagai rahasia?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang sedang dibacanya pada perempuan yang berdiri didepannya saat ini, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Sebab ini tentang sesuatu yang terjadi di bangunan tua sekolah,"

Kyuhyun menutup novelnya dan meletakkannya dimeja. SooJung menunjukkan sebuah foto yang terdiri dari 6 orang berseragam siswa Robin, 3 perempuan dan 3 laki-laki yang salah satunya adalah SooJung sendiri, mereka mengambil foto tersebut di depan bangunan tua sekolah.

"Kejadiannya sekitar setengah bulan yang lalu. Pada malam pesta ulang tahun salah satu **sunbae** di klub kami, kami mengadakan semacam uji nyali. Lalu, enam orang dari kami, pergi ke bangunan tua itu,"

 _ **Flashback**_

Mereka masuk kedalam bangunan tua itu setelah berhasil melepaskan rantai dan gembok yang mengunci pintu masuk bangunan.

"Jadi, ini… Ruangan terlarang itu,"

Di dalam bangunan tersebut terdapat sebuah piano tua yang sudah tidak bisa berbunyi lagi,

"Ah, ini tidak seru sama sekali," ujar Jonghyun.

Kemudian terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh yang membuat mereka terkejut, "Apa barusan yang kudengar itu?"

"Sudah kuduga, tempat ini ada apa-apanya!" seru Jinki.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sebuah banyangan hitam muncul dari sela-sela lantai bangunan, perlahan dan mendekat kepada mereka.

"Ayo kita berfoto dan lekas keluar dari sini," ujar Victoria.

"Ayo berfoto di depan piano," usul Jonghyun.

Jinki dan Victoria terkesiap saat melihat ada pergerakan aneh dari bayangan yang berada di belakang Jonghyun barusan.

"Tunggu… Apa yang barusan?"

"Tidak mungkin…"

Suasana semakin mencekam didalam bangunan tersebut. Jinki tak sengaja melihat ke lantai dan mendapati ada bayangan hitam lainnya berada diantara kakinya. Bayangan itu seolah-olah ingin keluar dari tempatnya dengan cara yang menyeramkan, kemudian…

"ARGHHH!"

 _Kemudian, sepuluh hari setelah kejadian itu…_

Victoria tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari kursinya ketika jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Membuat seluruh siswa dan guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas terkejut.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Victoria hanya diam saat ditanyai oleh guru dan teman-temannya kemudian mengamuk sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"… Hingga saat ini Victoria masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Disaat yang sama, Jonghyun pun dirasuki oleh arwah jahat, lalu melompat dari gedung,"

"Yang kaubilang padaku barusan, apa kau melihat kematian kedua temanmu dengan kedua matamu sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan foto yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh SooJung.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mendengarnya,"

"Kalau begitu, kelihatannya temanmu itu tidak sedang dirasuki arwah jahat,"

"Tapi, tak mungkin Jonghyun sampai berniat bunuh diri! Itu sebabnya…"

"Berikan saja kami fakta, tanpa mencampur-adukkannya dengan pendapat pribadimu. Jika tak kau lakukan itu, kita takkan bisa menemukan jawabannya," Changmin masuk bersama Siwon dan menimpali perkataan SooJung barusan.

"Maaf…"

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"Aku ingin kau menyelamatkan Victoria. Pengusiran setan, penyucian, apapun itu tak masalah,"

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya pada SooJung, dan membuat SooJung kebingungan.

"100.000 Won, sudah termasuk pajak. Dan juga, kami perlu 30.000 di muka,"

"Kau mengenakan biaya?" tanya SooJung.

"Klub ini juga butuh pemasukkan nona,"

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah SooJung berubah menyebalkan. Ia berbalik menuju pintu.

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi. Aku permisi,"

"Lagipula, siapa yang mau membayar jika hasil kerja kalian belum terlihat, cih," sambung SooJung.

"Jangan meremehkan kami, nona. Kami semua disini bisa melihat arwah orang yang sudah mati," ujar Changmin.

"Kami bahkan bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka,"

"Sungguh konyol, bahkan tidak masuk akal," cibir SooJung.

"Tentunya, kami tak punya kemampuan untuk menyucikan atau mengusir setan. Tapi, jika arwah tersebut bisa berkomunikasi, kita mungkin bisa menyelamatkan temanmu," timpal Siwon.

"Permisi," SooJung membungkuk 90 derajat kemudian berbalik lagi. Tapi, ketika tangannya memegang gagang pintu, pernyataan yang diutarakan Kyuhyun membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau punya kakak perempuan. Namanya Yoona. Dia seumuran denganmu, kalian saudara kembar. Dia… Tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu-lintas,"

"Apa yang menimpa teman-temanmu itu bukan urusanku. Percaya atau tidak kepada kami, itu terserah dirimu," lanjut Kyuhyun.

 **.**

"Seperti yang sunbae lihat, dia benar-benar lemah," ujar SooJung pada Changmin saat mereka menjenguk Victoria di rumah sakit. Gadis itu terbaring diranjangnya, tubuhnya terlihat sangat kurus, wajahnya pucat dan tirus serta matanya yang sayu membuatnya terlihat sangat memprihatinkan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak ikut masuk karena itu akan menyusahkan Changmin. Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang rawan, terlebih dengan Siwon yang bisa tiba-tiba pingsan jika ada hantu yang berjarak dekat , meskipun mereka sudah parker cukup jauh dari rumah sakit, mereka masih bisa melihat beberapa arwah yang berterbangan, berputar-putar, di dekat atap rumah sakit.

"Dokter bilang, kalau kondisinya terus seperti ini, nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya. Penyebabnya masih belum diketahui,"

"Seperti yang kuduga,"

Tiba-tiba saja Victoria mengerang dan matanya melotot, menatap tajam kearah Changmin. Dari sudut pandang Changmin, ia bisa melihat ada banyak sekali arwah-arwah yang melekat pada Victoria, mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Changmin.

"Begitu, jadi, itu yang menimpa kalian," gumam Changmin, "Seperti apa rupa orang itu?" tanya Changmin. Kemudian, arwah-arwah itu kembali menjawab.

"Apa Victoria bisa diselamatkan?"

"Temanmu telah dirasuki oleh arwah orang yang sudah mati. Mereka semua para gadis muda yang telah dibunuh," jawab Changmin sekembalinya mereka dari gedung rumah sakit. Mereka bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menunggu di seberang rumah sakit.

"Dibunuh?"

"Arwah tersebut biasanya akan bergentayangan di tempat dia mati atau ditempat mayatnya berada. Itu artinya…" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Para gadis itu dibunuh di dalam ruangan terlarang itu atau mayat mereka masih tersimpan disana," sambung Siwon yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan saat ini Changmin, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan SooJung sedang berada disebuah stasiun kereta yang merupakan tempat kejadian perkara dimana salah satu dari teman Soojung yang juga ikut uji nyali pada malam itu ditemukan tewas karena bunuh diri.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa disebut bunuh diri. Kejadiannya sama seperti Victoria. Saat kami membahas tentang ketua kelas, dia mendadak berubah. Kemudian melompat ke kereta yang sedang berjalan," jelas Pak Han yang merupakan salah satu guru yang mengajar di Robin.

SooJung tampak sangat terkejut mendengar cerita tersebut sedangkan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon terlihat fokus pada sekeliling TKP.

"Oh, ya, selagi membahas itu, apa kalian berempat menyelinap ke dalam bangunan tua sekolah?" tanya Pak Han pada SooJung. Kyuhyun melihat kearah pak Han dan SooJung saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Jinki yang bilang padaku. Banyak beredar kabar miring tentang tempat itu. kejadian ini juga pasti akibat perbuatan arwah jahat. Masalahnya, polisi takkan percaya dengan hal seperti itu," ujar pak Han.

"Mengenai arwah jahat itu, sebaiknya kita simpan ini sebagai rahasia kita berdua. Paham?"

"Baik," jawab SooJung lirih.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan pak Han dan SooJung barusan. Sepertinya ia sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman-teman SooJung.

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin pergi mendatangi bangunan tua sekolah.

"Meskipun kalian membarikan ini, aku tak bisa membiarkan kalian berkeliaran di dalamnya," kata penjaga sekolah yang bertugas menjaga bangunan tua tersebut seraya menerima sebuah kotak berisikan kue yang dibawa oleh Changmin.

"Bila kalian masih bersikeras, silahkan menghadap pak Han untuk mendapatkan izin,"

"Izin dari guru?" gumam Siwon.

Karena mereka tiba bisa masuk, akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk kembali ke ruang klub. Dalam perjalanan mereka membicarakan tentang bangunan tua tersebut.

"Bangunan tua itu di bawah pertanggung jawaban guru. Ini baru pertama kali kudengar," celoteh Changmin. Langkahnya terhenti saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ini agak mengangguku saat di perjalanan kemari," Kyuhyun memandangi jejak-jejak tak beraturan di tanah dekat semak-semak. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon dan Changmin untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam semak-semak, mengikuti jejak tersebut. Dan mereka menemukan sebuah lubang galian berisikan banyak benda seperti dompet, payung kecil, buku catatan, dan lain-lain, jika dilihat dari bentuk dan motifnya, besar kemungkinan bahwa barang-barang tersebut adalah properti milik para gadis muda yang telah dibunuh tersebut.

 **.**

Sekembalinya mereka dari bangunan tua itu, mereka mencari tahu keberadaan pak Han dan menemukan beliau sedang bersantai di kafetaria sekolah sambil membaca koran dan meminum segelas kopi. Mereka bertiga duduk agak jauh dari pak Han dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Orang yang telah membunuh para gadis itu serta membunuh teman SooJung dan membuatnya terlihat seperti bunuh diri, adalah laki-laki itu, aku sangat yakin," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Saat aku memeriksa denah di ruang informasi, ruangan terlarang itu ternyata memiliki ruang bawah tanah. Besar kemungkinan, para gadis itu dibunuh disana, atau mayat mereka disembunyikan disana," jelas Siwon.

"Banyak hal ganjil disini,"

"Apa ada diantara kalian yang tahu kenapa hanya dua orang dari mereka yang tidak memasuki ruang terlarang?" tanya Changmin.

"Semalam aku juga sudah menanyakan hal itu pada SooJung. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu karena, Jinri memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung dan mereka meminta Taemin untuk menemaninya menunggu diluar," jawab Siwon. Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kemarin, saat di stasiun, apa kalian mendengar apa yang pak Han katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun, "Hm? Yang ' _apa kalian berempat menyelinap ke dalam bangunan tua sekolah_ '?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk,

"Jumlah siswa yang masuk ke bangunan tua itu seluruhnya berjumlah enam orang, 'kalian berempat' mengacu pada jumlah orang yang memasuki ruangan terlarang, tapi jika kau tak berada diruangan tersebut, kau takkan tahu jumlah orang yang berada di dalam sana,"

"Malam itu, pak Han yang bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah melihat Jinki, Jonghyun, Victoria dan Soojung memasuki ruangan itu. dia menganggap, hanya mereka berempat yang memasuki bangunan itu,"

"Kita membutuhkan bukti," kata Changmin.

Begitu pak Han berdiri dan membuang gelas kertas kopinya, Changmin segera melangkah mendekati tong sampah dan memungut kembali gelas kertas kopi milik pak Han tadi menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Ini… akan menjadi bukti yang tak terbantahkan,"

 **.**

"Dasar _food monster_ kurang ajar!"

"Memanggil orang lain untuk bertemu, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang datang?!" gerutu seorang laki-laki. Penampilannya terlihat seperti seorang pekerja kantoran yang banyak digilai wanita, _fashionable_ dan sedikit terdapat unsur _bad_ _boy_. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya, tapi sebelum ia sempat menyalakan rokok tersebut, sebuah suara telah menghentikan aksinya.

"Dilarang merokok disekitar area kampus, Jung Yunho,"

"Aku masih belum menyalakannya, 'kan?" kilah Yunho. Ia ingin mengomel sebenarnya, tapi saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakang Changmin, ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Oh, rupanya kau terlibat cinta segitiga?"

Changmin memandang Yunho datar, "Terserahmu saja mau berkata apa," ujar Changmin seraya memberikan sebuah kantung berisikan gelas kertas milik pak Han tadi pada Yunho. Yunho menerimanya dan pergi tanpa banyak bicara.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Siwon.

"Meskipun penampilannya seperti itu, dia seorang polisi,"

"Kenalanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia ayahku,"

" _NEEEE_!?"

 **.**

Hari sudah memasuki senja. Sudah tidak ada lagi siswa yang berkeliaran di sekolah, kecuali Changmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Changmin sedang tidur di sofa, Kyuhyun melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya sedangkan Siwon mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang tadi diberikan.

"Aku akan ke toilet sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Perlu ditemani?" tanya Siwon.

"Tidak. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi,"

"Kalau ada yang aneh, berteriaklah,"

"Akan kulakukan,"

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ke toilet, Kyuhyun melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Cukup jauh darinya dan keadaan di ujung lorong saat itu gelap sehingga sulit untuk melihat bagaimana rupa orang tersebut. Kyuhyun terlihat tak memiliki keinginan untuk berjalan kesana, namun orang tersebut telah lebih dulu berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dan menyerangnya hingga pingsan.

 **.**

"Sidik jadi dari benda-benda ini dan dari gelas kertas itu sama. Dan kami mengambil sidik jari dari pemilik masing-masing benda ini. Saat kami memeriksanya, ternyata barang-barang tersebut milik orang-orang hilang itu," jelas Kim Jaejoong, wanita yang berprofesi sebagai kepala tim forensik kepolisian Seoul sekaligus istri Yunho dan ibu Changmin.

"Persis seperti yang dipikirkan Changmin," gumam Yunho. Yunho mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Changmin, namun Changmin tak mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Sayang, sebenarnya Changmin terlibat masalah apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan menyiapkan personil untuk menangkap pelakunya,"

"Oke. Berhati-hatilah,"

 **.**

Ponsel itu terus berdering selama beberapa saat. Tak ada yang mengangkatnya karena memang ruangan klub itu sedang kosong. Siwon yang merasa bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi terlalu lama untuk sekedar urusan ke toilet pun membangunkan Changmin dan mengajaknya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Namun, ditengah perjalanan, mereka tidak menemukan Kyuhyun, melainkan hanya tas Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dilantai dengan isi yang berceceran di dekat ruang loker. Siwon tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang memanggil mereka, begitupun Changmin. Mereka berdua melihat seorang laki-laki, berwujud transparan yang memanggil mereka,

"Kyuhyun ada di ruangan terlarang itu," ujar laki-laki itu.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Changmin.

"Namaku Kibum. Tak ada waktu menjelaskan. Cepatlah!" ujar Kibum yang seketika membuat Siwon dan Changmin berlari secepat mungkin ketempat Kyuhyun berada.

 **.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dalam keadaan kedua tangan dan kaki yang terikat dikursi serta mulut yang ditutupi plester. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok laki-laki yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil memegang sebuah balok kayu besar.

"Karena tiga kasus bunuh diri yang terjadi secara berurutan itu tak wajar, aku harus 'menghilangkan' dirimu juga,"

"Itu akibat kesalahanmu sendiri. Mencoba menjadi pahlawan dengan membongkar rahasia yang selama ini ku sembunyikan,"

"Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ada teman-teman yang sedang menunggumu. Yang tak lain adalah mayat busuk yang ada di bawah ruangan ini!"

Han Seunghyun terus berceloteh pada Kyuhyun tentang ini dan itu. sampai ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari di luar bangunan, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, pertanda ada hantu yang berjarak kurang dari 5 meter darinya.

"Siwon, jangan masuk!" terdengar suara Changmin dari luar. Changmin masuk dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari keberadaan Han Seunghyun yang sedang bersembunyi. Tiba-tiba, Seunghyun muncul dan menyerangnya dengan balok kayu yang tadi dipegangnya. Changmin berhasil menghalau serangan tersebut dengan tangannya, meskipun ia terjatuh setelahnya. Saat itulah Siwon muncul dan menghantam wajah Seunghyun dengan tinjuannya sehingga Seunghyun terjatuh.

Seunghyun sempat bangkit namun ia menjerit ketakutan saat melihat Kibum dengan ekspresi mengerikannya sedang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Siwon sebenarnya masih ingin memukul Seunghyun sekali lagi kalau ia tidak ingat dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terikat dan Changmin yang terluka dibagian tangannya.

"Kau tidak pingsan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sedang melepaskan ikatannya.

"Tidak,"

"Kibum, kau tadi terlalu dekat denganku. Aku mimisan lagi karenamu," gerutu Kyuhyun pada Kibum seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Ini aneh. seharusnya banyak arwah yang bergentayangan disini, tapi aku tidak merasakan satupun dari mereka. Itu sebabnya Siwon tidak pingsan saat memasuki tempat ini meski sebenarnya resiko yang ia miliki itu besar," ujar Changmin.

"Memang tidak ada satupun jiwa mereka disini. Mereka disembunyikan ditempat lain. Akan kutunjukkan," ujar Kibum.

"PENGGANGGU! KALIAN JUGA AKAN MATI DISINI!"

Teriakan dari Han Seunghyun terdengar dari luar bangunan disusul dengan api yang menjalar dengan cepat membakar bangunan tersebut. Jalan keluar mereka tertutup total saat bagian depan bangunan perlahan ambruk.

"Satu-satunya pilihan adalah kabur dari atap,"

"Tapi tangganya terbakar…"

"Tenang saja, aku ingat gambar dari denah bangunan ini," ungkap Siwon.

Samar-samar, terdengar suara sirine dari luar. Changmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berhasil mencapai atap dengan selamat.

"…Yang penting cepatlah. Lokasinya dibelakang SMA Robin," Yunho yang sedang menghubungi tim pemadam kebakaran, mendongak keatas saat mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya.

"Min, Seunghyun sudah ditangkap. Aku sudah memanggil tim pemadam kebakaran, tunggulah disana!" ujar Yunho setengah berteriak.

Sebuah ledakan kemudian terjadi, api membesar dan menerjang keluar dari jendela yang pecah, membuat Kyuhyun memekik kaget.

"Mundur!"

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berdiri ditepi atap kebelakang. Mereka bertiga kemudian duduk diatas atap.

"Saat kita memberitahukan bahwa pak Han sudah ditangkap, arwah-arwah para gadis itu pasti akan tenang. Dan mereka akan meninggalkan tubuh Victoria,"

"Victoria bisa diselamatkan,"

"Wah! Aku tidak menyangka kasus pertama kita akan sehebat ini jadinya!" Seru Changmin.

"Ya. Siapa yang tahu," timpal Kyuhyun.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita membuat nama grup?"

"Ha? Kau ingin melakukan hal itu disini? Diatas bangunan yang terbakar?"

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Selagi menunggu tim pemadam kebakaran tiba,"

"Changmin and Two Psychics, bagus,"

"Konyol. Dan kenapa harus namamu?"

"Ganti saja dengan Siwon and Two Psychics,"

"Kyuhyun and The Boys,"

"Eii~ norak sekali,"

"Bagaimana kalau…"

"Tidak…"

"Itu jelek,"

"Ganti, ganti, yang lain…"

Akhirnya waktu mereka habiskan untuk memperdebatkan apa nama kelompok mereka. Petugas pemadam kebakaran tiba tak lama kemudian dan langsung membantu Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin untuk turun dari atas atap.

Kibum langsung memimpin mereka ketempat yang tadi ia katakan dan berpuluh-puluh jasad gadis yang telah terkubur ditemukan disana dengan segel di masing-masing kuburannya. Hanya beberapa yang terlepas, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa arwah dari mereka bisa terlepas dan merasuki teman-teman SooJung tempo hari.

Alasan kenapa pak Han melakukan pembunuhan terhadap banyak gadis tersebut masih belum diketahui sampai sekarang karena pak Han selalu diam saat ditanyai perihal hal tersebut oleh pihak kepolisian.

Tapi, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Changmin bisa lega karena kasus mereka ini berakhir dengan sukses dan tidak memakan korban. Bahkan, sebagai tanda terima kasih, mereka mendapatkan bayaran dari ayah Victoria sebesar satu juta won saat mereka berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan Victoria, sehari setelah kejadian malam itu –tentunya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak ikut masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Satu juta won. Mau kita apakan uang ini?" Changmin berujar dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Ku dengar ada restoran bulgogi baru di ujung jalan," celetuk Siwon.

" _Okay_! Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita akan berpesta disana!"

" _Call_!" balas Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan.

.

Seperti itu, kasus pertama mereka akhirnya selesai.

Sampai bertemu dikasus berikutnya…

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

The end. Tamat. Iya tamat.

FF ini bakalan Grey jadiin series aja.

Ini remake dari anime Shinrei Tantei Yakumo. Anime lama. Tapi Grey suka sama karakter Yakumo disana.

Mungkin ini ga bakalan sama persis karena bakalan ada kasus kasus karangan Grey sendiri. So, jangan lupa review dan see ya at next series…


	2. The Tunnel, The Boy & The Murder Case

**Title : Psychic Detectives**

 **Subtitle: The Tunnel, The Boy, and Murder Case**

 **Author : V.D_Cho**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun. Siwon, Changmin dan teman-teman ^^**

 **Genre : Horror, Mystery, Friendship, Romance**

 **Type : GS**

 **Warning :** It's a GS fanfict. As you see in other ff. DLDR. Please appreciate my hard work. Take with full credit. ^^

 **Remake dari sebuah anime berjudul Psychic Detective Yakumo dengan beberapa penambahan dari Grey.**

 **V.D Entertainment**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:::Psychic Detectives:::**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SECOND SERIES**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun mendengar langkah gaduh dari arah tangga dan suara itu semakin mendekat ke kamarnya. Ini hari sabtu dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap tenggelam di alam mimpinya meski tidurnya sempat sedikit terganggu, tak ingin repot memikirkan asal usul suara gaduh itu. Kemudian, pintu kamarnya dibuka, disusul dengan terbukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya disertai dengan jeritan melingking dari Changmin yang tidak ada kesan _manly_ nya sama sekali.

"KYAAA~"

"Astaga! Anak ini benar-benar…" Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya meskipun tubuh setengah terbukanya sedang menjadi tontonan gratis Changmin dan Siwon. Kyuhyun punya kebiasaan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam saja ketika tidur.

"Hoi! Kyuhyun, bangun!"

Changmin menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun sehingga posisinya berubah menjadi duduk. Siwon melemparkan sebuah kemeja oversize yang ditemukannya di lemari kepada Changmin dan Changmin langsung memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku?"

"Menjemputmu," jawab Siwon.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ke asrama. Ada yang harus dikerjakan."

"Ini hari sabtu dan itu asrama laki-laki," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami tahu."

"Aku baru bangun. Belum mandi."

"Kami tahu. Nanti mandi di asrama saja."

"Tapi…"

"Ayo."

Perkataan Kyuhyun tak sempat terselesaikan karena dirinya telah lebih dulu digendong oleh Siwon dibahunya selayaknya karung beras sementara Changmin mengikuti dibelakang dengan tas berisikan pakaian Kyuhyun di tangannya.

"Nanti Wookie dan Donghae mencariku…"

"Tidak akan. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa mereka?"

"Hantu penghuni rumahku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"…"

 **.**

"Kalian baru saja melakukan tindakan kriminal."

Changmin melempar sebuah bantal kearah Kyuhyun, "Menyelundupkan seorang gadis ke asrama laki-laki bukan kriminal, Kyuhyun."

"Lalu apa?"

"Melanggar aturan." – Siwon.

"Tindakan ilegal." – Changmin.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, terdengar decakan dari mulutnya, "Sama saja. Jadi, katakan padaku apa pekerjaannya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Siwon.

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada pekerjaan, cantik."

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?"

"Tidak."

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN MENYERETKU PAGI-PAGI SEKALI DI HARI SABTU HANYA UNTUK DI SELUNDUPKAN KE KAMAR ASRAMA KALIAN?"

"Duh! Kyuhyun, bisa tidak jangan berteriak seperti itu?"

"Dan kau itu digendong Siwon, lalu kita naik mobil kemari. Kau tidak diseret."

"Ini juga sudah jam 11. Hitungannya sudah siang, bukan pagi. Anak gadis macam apa yang masih tidur jam segitu?"

"Anak gadis seperti aku," Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia mengerang kesal. Dia tidak percaya, bisa-bisanya dia berteman dengan dua makhluk absurd semacam Siwon dan Changmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, kemudian mulai mengumpat dan menyumpahi berbagai hal, Siwon dan Changmin termasuk di dalamnya. Karena ada bantal, suaranya jadi tak terdengar jelas.

"Kyuhyun, kau menangis?"

"Salah, Won. Sepertinya dia terlalu senang karena kita ajak kemari. Lihat… dia sampai menggigiti guling seperti itu…" timpal Changmin sambil menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada guling.

"Hoo~ Salah Min, dia lapar…" ujar Siwon.

Changmin kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Siwon, "Kalau begitu ayo pesan pizza!"

Rasanya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menangis sekarang. Kenapa teman-temannya itu tidak perhatian sama sekali pada dirinya… T,T

 **.**

Karena bosan mendekam di dalam kamar bersama dengan dua laki-laki absurd seperti Siwon dan Changmin, Kyuhyun yang telah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih sopan (hingga beberapa saat yang lalu, mulai dari rumah sampai dia tiba di kamar asrama, Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja oversize yang dipakaikan oleh Changmin tadi. Dia beruntung karena tak ada yang melihat mereka), Kyuhyun pergi sendirian menuju ke ruang klub. Mengambil sebuah novel dari tumpukan novel-novel lainnya diatas meja, lalu mulai membaca sambil berbaring diatas sofa.

Ini hari sabtu. Sekolah libur, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan terdapat beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berkeliaran disekitar area sekolah mengingat Robin merupakan sekolah berasrama.

Sudah hampir dua bulan Kyuhyun bersekolah di Robin, Changmin menepati janjinya dengan membuat dirinya dan Siwon tidak mendapatkan gangguan dari para hantu di sekolah tersebut. Entah bagaimana caranya, Siwon juga sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka, jika hanya ada satu atau dua hantu yang berada didekatnya, dia tidak akan pingsan lagi, tapi jika lebih dari itu, Siwon belum bisa menolerirnya.

Semenjak mereka berhasil menangani kasus Im SooJung, nama mereka bertiga mendadak terkenal dikalangan masyarakat sekolah. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah mereka yang tampan dan cantik serta kecerdasan mereka di bidang akademik dan non akademik, membuat mereka bertiga mendadak menjadi bintang sekolah. Beberapa kasus mulai berdatangan dan mereka selalu berhasil menangani semuanya sejauh ini.

Changmin masih tetap memungut biaya untuk setiap kasus. Mulai dari 20.000 won untuk para siswa, 50.000 won untuk para guru sampai 200.000 won jika kasus yang mereka tangani sulit. Changmin mengatakan bahwa tidak baik jika selalu bekerja tanpa ada imbalan, hitung-hitung uang jajan tambahan, lagi pula kita bukan super hero yang bisa bekerja tanpa pamrih. Begitu.

Tak terasa novel 400 halaman itu sudah terbaca setengahnya. Kyuhyun mulai merasa matanya semakin memberat dan tepat saat kesadarannya hampir hilang, pintu ruang klub terbuka dan Kyuhyun batal menuju alam mimpi.

"Apa– aku mengganggu?"

Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga. Tapi tolong biasakan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk. Ini bukan kamarmu."

"A-ah… ya, maaf."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa masuk dan menyebutkan nama serta masalahmu."

"Namaku Jang Hyerim. Aku ingin meminta tolong pada kalian untuk…"

 **.**

Pada waktu yang sama di kantor kepolisian, tampak seorang gadis dengan pakaian formal sedang berusaha untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa dia mintai keterangan. Tetapi meminta keterangan dari polisi bukanlah perkara mudah, dari tadi dia sudah menerima banyak penolakan, namun dia masih bersemangat untuk mendapatkan keterangan dari salah satu polisi-polisi tersebut.

"Dia kemari lagi."

"Siapa dia?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia itu seorang jurnalis, dan dia merupakan anak perempuan dari pimpinan."

"Huh?"

"Pokoknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Jika kau terlalu banyak bicara didekatnya, bisa-bisa dia ikut dalam masalah penyelidikan. Mengerti ?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Saat itu, Jung Yunho memasuki ruangan dan melihat Byun Baekhyun –si jurnalis–

"Ah, Detektif Jung!" sapa Baekhyun.

"Menjauhlah!" balas Yunho.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu barang sebentar?"

"Aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang yang mencari informasi dengan mengandalkan kekuasaan ayahnya."

Seketika raut wajah Baekhyun mengeras, "Ayahku adalah ayahku, aku adalah aku. Aku tidak mengandalkan ayahku dalam pekerjaanku." Ujarnya.

 **.**

"Detektif Jung, apa kau percaya dengan hantu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Di dunia ini masih banyak hal yang belum bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah," timpal Chanyeol . Padahal dia sudah diperingatkan untuk jangan dekat-dekat dengan Baekhyun tetapi karena dia melihat Yunho yang bersedia dimintai keterangan oleh Baekhyun, membuat dirinya juga ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Hantu, ya? Hukum di Korea tak mengakui keberadaannya. Tapi secara pribadi aku mempercayai adanya hantu," ujar Yunho. Tentu saja, anak dan istrinya memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk astral tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, tolong lihat ini." Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah foto pada Yunho. Yunho dan Chanyeol memperhatikan foto tersebut. Sekilas tampak biasa saja, namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, terdapat sebuah bayangan putih yang sedikit transparan, mirip seperti gumpalan asap, membentuk sosok seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di dekat pohon yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Yunho mengangguk paham, "Sepertinya ini tugas untuk 'mereka'." Gumamnya.

 **.**

Pintu ruang klub kembali terbuka, menampakkan sosok Yunho. Kyuhyun dan Hyerim menoleh kearahnya, "Paman Jung, ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mana Changmin dan Siwon?"

"Di kamar mereka. Jadi?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang ada tamu."

"Kalau begitu duduk saja dulu, paman. Kami tidak akan lama."

Yunho mengangguk lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada Hyerim.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melihat apakah ada arwah jahat yang menggentayangi dirimu dan manajermu itu?"

"Ya."

Kyuhyun menggedikkan bahunya, "Tidak ada yang mengikutimu, Hyerim. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun tentang manajermu sebelum aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan kembali lagi bersamanya.

"Jangan besok!" tolak Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Besok hari minggu. Kami libur. Sebenarnya hari ini juga libur," ujar Kyuhyun.

"O-oh, begitu. Baiklah. Kalau begitu hari senin sepulang sekolah."

" _Okay_."

"Aku permisi Kyuhyun-ssi. Terimakasih."

Setelah Hyerim pamit, kini Kyuhyun hanya berdua dengan Yunho di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kalian masih menarik bayaran?" Tanya Yunho, "Apa kalian mau mengambil keuntungan dari mereka yang meminta tolong pada kalian?" tambahnya.

"Kata-kata paman itu cukup kejam, tahu."

"Asal paman tahu, padahal yang mematok tarif disini itu Changmin. Kalau aku sih, tak peduli berapapun bayarannya, aku pasti akan membantu penyelidikan."

"Dasar, anak itu…" gumam Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kita kesampingkan itu dulu. Lihat foto ini."

Yunho meletakkan foto yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun diatas meja agar dapat dilihat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho kemudian.

"Bangunan di foto ini merupakan bengkel, bukan?"

"Ya, benar. Dan bangunan itu bukan sekedar bengkel biasa." Yunho kemudian menunjukkan foto lainnya, potret seorang laki-laki dengan seragam montir berwarna biru, kemudian Yunho melanjutkan keterangannya, "Si pemilik bengkel, Han Taejo. 38 tahun. Dia orang yang hanya akan memperbaiki mobil, asal bayarannya ia anggap setimpal. Kami tak sengaja menemukan pakaian kumalnya saat memburu pelaku kasus tabrak lari…"

"… Si bodoh itu rencananya akan disergap saat sedang berada di bengkel sewaktu penyelidikan. Sayangnya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu kabur."

"Lalu siapa anak laki-laki di foto ini?"

"Seorang anak SD di sekitar daerah itu. Ia dikabarkan menghilang dua bulan yang lalu. Keberadaannya masih belum diketahui."

"Jika kita bisa menemukan arwah anak laki-laki ini mungkin kita bisa memperoleh informasi yang mengarah seputar penahanan Han Taejo, begitu 'kan maksud paman?"

"Kalian masih punya hutang padaku perihal kasus sebelumnya. Aku tak mau menerima jawaban 'tidak'."

" _Okay_ , paman yang menyebalkan~" balas Kyuhyun dengan nada sing-a-song.

 **.**

" _Malam itu, aku ketinggalan bus saat pulang dari bekerja. Lalu Hyunjoong oppa selaku manajer di tempatku bekerja, memberiku tumpangan sampai ke stasiun._

' _Jalan ini kan…'_

' _Ini jalan pintas menuju stasiun,' kata Hyunjoong oppa._

' _Ya, tapi– Jalan ini mengarah ke terowongan berhantu itu, 'kan?'_

' _Berhantu?' Hyunjoong oppa kemudian tertawa, 'Terowongan itu bahkan tak terlihat menyeramkan. Aku juga sudah bersiap-siap jika terjadi sesuatu.' Ujarnya._

" _Tapi, ketika kami memasuki terowongan itu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Hyunjoong oppa menginjak rem secara mendadak. Kami bersyukur karena tidak terjadi kecelakaan. Setelah itu, kami baru sadar bahwa kami sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak bayangan hitam yang beterbangan disekeliling mobil. Hyunjoong oppa memintaku untuk berpegangan yang erat, lalu kami melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal sampai terowongan itu terlewati."_

"Hyerim menjelaskan semuanya padaku, dia memintaku untuk memeriksa apakah ada arwah jahat yang menggentayangi mereka. Begitu." Kyuhyun menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Hyerim pada Changmin dan Siwon.

"Kau sudah meminta bayarannya?" Tanya Changmin yang dibalas dengan tataan tajam oleh Kyuhyun, "Minta sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan paman Jung? Apa urusannya?" Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun melemparkan foto yang di dapatkannya dari Yunho pada Siwon dan Changmin. Keduanya memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan seksama lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Terus? Kita harus melakukan apa?"

"Besok kita akan mendatangi bengkel itu," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hah?!"

 **.**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, dia baru saja selesai mandi dan ingin tidur. Hanya ada dua tempat tidur untuk setiap kamar asrama dan sekarang kedua tempat tidur tersebut dihuni oleh Siwon dan Changmin.

"Kalian tidak mengajakku kemari untuk membiarkanku tidur di lantai, 'kan?"

Changmin menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Kau tinggal pilih, mau disini bersamaku atau disebelah sana bersama Siwon." Changmin menjawab dengan santainya lengkap dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada Siwon yang berada diseberangnya.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Serius, kok."

"Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang tidur di satu tempat?"

"Kau bercanda?" Siwon balik bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Serius, kok." Kyuhyun membalas sama persis seperti yang Changmin lakukan barusan.

"Mana cukup satu tempat tidur itu untuk kami berdua!" sergah Changmin.

"Aku juga mau tempat tidur sendiri, Chang!"

"Tapi tempat tidurnya hanya ada dua, Kyuhyun…"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"Sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat jam segini. Taksi juga jarang ada yang melewati daerah ini malam-malam. Mau jalan kaki?"

Kyuhyun menghadap ke Siwon dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya, "Pinjam mobilmu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Kenapa!?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Perempuan tidak boleh pulang larut malam sendirian."

"Kalau begitu antarkan."

"Aku mengantuk." Siwon menambahkan pernyataannya dengan sebuah kuapan lebar. Kyuhyun menoleh ke Changmin, "Aku juga mengantuk," kata Changmin. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun kembali merengek, Siwon sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya sehingga Kyuhyun terjatuh di sampingnya. Siwon juga memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah guling untuk dipeluk.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan tidur."

Kyuhyun masih merengut. Bukannya dia takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya jika dia tidur dengan salah satu dari mereka nanti, tapi Kyuhyun itu tidak bisa diam jika sudah tidur, dia membutuhkan ruang lebih agar bisa bergerak bebas. Kyuhyun hanya mencoba mengantisipasi jatuhnya korban saat dia tidur nanti dengan meminta tempat tidur sendiri.

Bisa saja sih, tidur dilantai, tapi meskipun begitu tetap saja dingin dan tidak nyaman. Mau menyuruh salah satu dari Siwon atau Changmin pun dia tidak tega, jadi, ya, kita lihat saja bagaimana keadaan mereka besok pagi.

 **.**

Sementara itu dirumah Kyuhyun…

"HUWEEE~ KYUHYUN KU HILANG!"

"Wookie, tenanglah, Kyuhyun tidak hilang…" Donghae berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisan Ryeowook yang masih bertahan meskipun berjam-jam telah terlewati.

"Memangnya dia kemana, hyung?" Tanya Kibum.

"Tadi ada dua orang teman yang menculiknya," jawab Donghae asal dan jawaban tersebut malah membuat Ryeowook semakin histeris.

"KYUHYUN KU DICULIK… HUWAAAA~!"

"Cupcupcup, Wookie… duh, bukan begitu maksudnya. Bukan diculik, tapi dijemput teman-temannya. Kau tadi lihat sendiri 'kan mereka masuk…" jelas Donghae. Seketika tangisan Ryeowook berhenti, kini dia melihat Donghae dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Eung?"

"Itu loh, dua orang laki-laki, kalau tidak salah yang satu namanya Siwon dan satu lagi bernama Changmin, teman satu klub Kyuhyun di sekolah. Kau tidak ingat?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, kemudian kembali menangis lagi, "Huweee~ kenapa aku bisa melupakan mereka~"

"Sudahlah Wookie, tak apa, berhentilah menangis. Besok Kyuhyun pasti sudah pulang," ujar Kibum.

Dan tangisan Ryeowook berhenti lagi, "Benarkah?"

"Ya…" Kibum menjawab dengan nada menggantung, dia sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi, dari pada Ryeowook menangis terus, 'kan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau menemui Yesung dulu."

Lalu Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan rumah. Donghae dan Kibum pun akhirnya bisa tenang karena tak ada lagi tangisan Ryeowook. Yah, untuk sementara waktu mereka bisa tenang…

 **.**

Siwon mengerang kesakitan paginya, tepat saat dia bangun tidur. Kyuhyun masih nyaman bergelung dengan bantal dan gulingnya, sementara Changmin sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Pantas saja dia meminta untuk tidur sendiri. Hahaha…"

"Dia ganas. Aku tidak mau lagi tidur disebelahnya."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal bercampur ngeri. Kyuhyun memang tidak mendengkur, tetapi semalaman Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak karena tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun yang selalu bergerak setiap saat. Beberapa kali wajahnya terkena pukulan Kyuhyun dan kakinya di tendang oleh Kyuhyun, finalnya adalah pagi ini dimana dia di dorong hingga jatuh oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin yang sudah lebih dulu bangun tidak berniat sama sekali menghentikan Kyuhyun, dia malah duduk manis di tempat tidurnya, memperhatikan saat-saat Siwon disiksa oleh Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur.

"Hahaha… lupakan itu. Mandilah, Kita akan pergi ke bengkel nanti, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk melakukan _takbam_ di dahi Kyuhyun –balas dendam. Suara yang dihasilkan cukup kuat, Changmin yang mendengar bahkan sampai meringis. Dahi Kyuhyun memerah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau lebih sadis, Won."

"Biar."

Siwon akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Setengah jam kemudian barulah Kyuhyun bangun dan dia masih tidak sadar jika dahinya memerah akibat ulah Siwon sampai akhirnya ketika dia selesai mandi dan bercermin, barulah Kyuhyun sadar, dia tidak perlu bertanya pada siapa-siapa, dia tahu pelakunya.

"CHOI SIWONNNN!"

Beruntung, si pemilik nama sedang keluar bersama Changmin untuk mencari sarapan. Kalau tidak, ya… Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur saja anarkis, apalagi jika dia sedang dalam keadaan sadar…

 **.**

Changmin, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di bengkel yang semalam dibicarakan, tapi Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Changmin dan Siwon begitu saja setibanya mereka di halaman belakang bengkel, tempat dimana potret hantu anak kecil tersebut diambil. Hampir 10 menit berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih belum kembali.

"Sebenarnya dia kemana?" rutuk Changmin.

"Lama sekali…" timpal Siwon.

"Oy~"

Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara lalu menyuarakan protes mereka bersamaan, "Kau itu kemana saja, sih?!"

"Dan apa itu yang kau bawa?"

"Ini, ya sekop," jawab Kyuhyun datar seraya menunjukkan dua buah sekop di masing-masing tangannya.

"Kami sudah tahu, bodoh. Yang kutanyakan itu, untuk apa kau membawa itu kemari?"

"Won, peringatan kedua. Jangan sampai ada peringatan ketiga," Kyuhyun berujar dengan nada mengancam.

"Apa? Salahku apa?"

"Kau bersalah pada dahiku dan kau baru saja menyebutku bodoh."

"Kau membantaiku semalaman!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengataimu bodoh, 'kan?"

"Oke, maaf untuk yang itu."

"Dimaafkan. Sekarang, kalian berdua, mulailah menggali setiap inci tanah disini."

"APA?!"

 **.**

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut membantu?"

"Usulan yang bagus, Min." Siwon mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Changmin. Keduanya melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk bersila diatas rerumputan yang ada seperti seorang mandor.

"Aku 'kan sudah membantu dengan mencarikan sekop-sekop itu untuk kalian."

Changmin dan Siwon kompak berdecih, tapi kemudian pandangan Changmin tampak menerawang, "Aku ragu jika anak dalam foto itu masih hidup…" ujarnya.

"Meskipun kejadiannya sangat langka, ada kalanya ketika arwah dapat terpisah sementara dari raganya. Berharap saja kejadiannya seperti itu."

"Ya, semoga saja…"

Lalu Changmin dan Siwon kembali melanjutkan penggalian mereka. Dua kali Siwon menggerakkan sekopnya, kemudian dia berhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya ini tidak seperti yang kita harapkan…"

Ketiganya berkumpul di satu titik, tempat dimana Siwon melakukan penggalian. Disana, mereka menemukan sebuah tangan pucat yang sepertinya sudah terkubur cukup lama…

 **.**

"Perihal jenazah yang ditemukan Changmin dan teman-temannya saat menggali kemarin, _petechia_ pada konjungtiva, bekas memar di leher, menurutku anak ini korban pencekikan," ungkap Jaejoong.

( **Petechia** : Bintik keunguan kecil pada permukaan tubuh, seperti kulit atau selaput lender, yang disebabkan oleh pendarahan kecil. **Konjungtiva** : Selaput tipis bening yang melapisi permukaan bagian kelopak mata.)

"Kau yakin ini bukan akibat kecelakaan lalu-lintas?"

"Cukup yakin, walau ada bekas ban di daerah perut, serta ada beberapa organ yang rusak. Tapi, luka-luka tersebut tak begitu fatal."

"Jadi intinya, setelah ditabrak oleh mobil, ia lalu dicekik sampai mati?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Mengerikan memang. Kenapa Changmin bisa sampai terlibat dalam kasus ini?"

"Aku yang meminta bantuannya, sayang," jawab Yunho dan Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, "Sudah kuduga. Yang penting jangan sampai Changminku terluka."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Tentu saja kau juga, sayang." Jawab Jaejoong diiringi dengan senyumannya.

Ponsel milik Yunho berdering sesaat kemudian, "Ya, ada apa Baekhyun?"

" _Aku cuma sekedar ingin kau tahu_ …"

"Langsung ke pokoknya saja. Ada apa?"

" _Han Taejo, si pemilik bengkel, baru saja ditangkap_."

 **.**

Lelaki bernama Hyunjoong yang sebelumnya telah diperkenalkan sebagai manajer dari Hyerim kini berada di ruang klub penelitian makhluk astral. Dihadapannya ada Changmin yang sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Changmin hanya sendiri dikarenakan Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang dipanggil keruang guru. Sesekali Changmin terlihat meringis karena badannya sakit semua. Semalam, Kyuhyun menghajarnya. Persis seperti dia menghajar Siwon pada malam sebelumnya saat mereka sedang tidur.

"Jadi?" Tanya Hyerim.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak digentayangi oleh arwah siapapun," jawab Changmin.

"Syukurlah."

"Terima kasih, Changmin. Dan, omong-omong, biar aku tidak penasaran, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku memang sedang digentayangi?"

"Akan kutanyakan alasan dari sang arwah tersebut."

"Menanyakan padanya?"

"Baik aku maupun kedua temanku yang lain tidak punya kemampuan untuk menyucikan atau mengusir setan. Terlebih lagi kami tak setuju dengan metode seperti itu."

Hyunjoong mendengarkan jawaban Changmin seraya melihat-lihat seisi ruangan klub dan dia tertarik pada salah satu foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto penampakan anak laki-laki yang jasadnya ditemukan oleh Siwon kemarin. Changmin memperhatikan dengan cermat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyunjoong, setelahnya dia permisi untuk menghubungi seseorang, meninggalkan Hyunjoong berdua dengan Hyerim di dalam klub.

 **.**

" – _Maksudmu, si Hyunjoong itu tampak mencurigakan? Tapi Taejo, si pemilik bengkel itu sudah ditangkap, kau tahu. Di samping itu, bukankan Hyunjoong itu manajer di tempat Hyerim bekerja_?" ujar Yunho di seberang line.

"Ketika Hyunjoong melihat foto itu, ia tampak terguncang," kata Changmin.

" _Siapapun pasti ketakutan setelah melihat foto seperti itu_."

"Itu benar, tapi, menurut cerita Hyerim, ia berusaha tetap tenang saat mereka menjumpai para arwah orang mati di terowongan."

" _Aku mengerti. Pasti terasa aneh, jika ia lebih tampak ketakutan saat melihat foto ketimbang melihat yang asli_."

"Kupikir, bukanlah hantu yang membuatnya takut. Tapi wajah anak laki-laki itu. Dan juga, kemungkinan ia mengenali lokasi di dalam foto itu."

" _Ia mengenalnya_?"

"Atau bisa saja… Hyunjoong juga terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan."

" _Mungkin ini patut diselidiki lebih lanjut_ … _oh_ , _tunggu sebentar_!"

Changmin menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, tapi samar-samar dia dapat mendengar percakapan ayahnya dengan seorang perempuan. Saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, Changmin kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

" _Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar adanya_?"

" _Ya_. _Aku baru saja mendengar kesaksian Han Taejo_." –Baekhyun.

" _Min, tampaknya dugaanmu benar. Hyunjoong pelakunya. Dua bulan yang lalu, setelah menabrak anak itu, ia tak hanya memperbaiki mobilnya di bengkel milik Taejo. Tapi ia juga_ …"

"Menghabisi nyawa anak itu… lalu mengubur jasadnya untuk menutupi kecelakaan itu." sambung Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah menempel pada Changmin untuk mencuri dengar percakapan ayah dan anak tersebut. Changmin nyaris terjungkal dari tangga tempatnya duduk saking kagetnya.

" _Tepat sekali. Apa dia masih berada di tempat kalian_? _Cegah dia pergi walau apapun yang terjadi_!"

Ketiganya langsung berlari menuju ke ruang klub dan menemukan bahwa ruangan tersebut telah kosong. Tak ada siapapun disana.

" _Hei, ada apa_?" Tanya Yunho lagi saat tak mendengar respon dari Changmin.

"Mereka sudah pergi. Kami akan mengejarnya."

" _Kalau begitu, kami dari kepolisian juga akan mencarinya. Kabari aku kalau kalian menemukannya lebih dulu_."

"Baiklah."

 **.**

Siwon, Changmin dan Kyuhyun melakukan pengejaran menggunakan mobil milik Siwon. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk mencari kontak milik Hyerim dan saat dia menemukannya, dia segera menghubungi nomor tersebut, namun tak diangkat.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, Hyerim yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat kerja paruh waktunya bersama Hyunjoong baru saja menolak sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" Tanya Hyunjoong.

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal."

Mobil mereka terus melaju mendekati persimpangan lampu merah, namun saat Hyunjoong ingin mengerem karena lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan. Tangannya menggenggam erat kemudi dan kakinya menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, membuat mereka menerobos lampu merah dan hampir saja menabrak mobil lain yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan mereka.

"Oppa, barusan itu lampu merah lho," tukas Hyerim. Hyunjoong menjawab dengan suara tercekat, "Aku– tidak bisa bergerak…"

"Hah?"

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mengendalikan diriku…"

"Apa maksudmu–"

Hyerim segera menoleh kebelakang saat arwah seorang anak kecil menampakkan diri di kursi belakang mobil. Bersamaan dengan hal itu sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

' _Ini Kyuhyun. Angkat teleponku_.'

Kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya, Hyerim langsung menjawabnya karena dia tahu kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, tolong kami!"

 **.**

"Mereka sedang di Jalan No. 5, menuju ke Itaewon," ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Changmin molotot, "Jangan bilang kalau…"

Mobil milik Siwon melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalanan Seoul, sementara mobil yang dikendarai oleh Hyunjoong kini tengah melaju menuju ke terowongan berhantu yang terletak di dekat stasiun kereta.

"Tolong aku…" Hyunjoong berujar dengan suara parau, Hyerim yang duduk disebelahnya juga berusaha untuk membantu Hyunjoong melepaskan kedua tangannya dari setir mobil.

"Ini semua… ini semua salahku…" Hyunjoong mulai meracau dan Hyerim mulai tidak bisa mengatasi rasa paniknya.

"Hyunjoong oppa, kendalikan dirimu!"

Tak lama berselang, Hyerim melihat dari spion bahwa ada mobil lain di belakang mereka. Itu pasti Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

"Aku akan sejajarkan mobil kita dengan mobil mereka," kata Siwon.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Kalian berdua cobalah untuk berkompromi dengan arwah anak itu."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Changmin.

Siwon mengangguk yakin. Changmin membuka kaca jendela disampingnya saat mobil mereka akhirnya sejajar, namun mereka harus kembali berada dibelakang mobil Hyunjoong saat sebuah truk dari arah berlawanan melintas. Beruntung Siwon dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan keadaan sehingga mereka sejajar kembali.

Mereka bertiga dapat melihat arwah anak laki-laki yang berada di dalam mobil milik Hyunjoong, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menurunkan kaca jendelanya lalu berteriak pada anak laki-laki tersebut, "Hentikan mobilnya sekarang!" tapi anak itu hanya diam, kini giliran Changmin yang berteriak, "Jangan ke sana!"

"Jika kau masuk ke terowongan itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali!"

Dilihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anak laki-laki itu, dia terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian sorot matanya berubah sendu dan tiba-tiba saja mobil milik Hyunjoong bergerak mendekati mobil Siwon sehingga terjadi sebuah benturan yang membuat kedua mobil bergerak tak terkendali.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun meringis saat kepalanya terantuk pintu mobil yang berada di kanannya.

"Sial! Kalau kita melaju ke dalam terowongan dengan kecepatan ini, kita akan menabrak di tikungan dalam!" ujar Siwon setelah dia berhasil melajukan mobilnya seperti semula. Mobil Hyunjoong berada di depannya dan mereka semakin dekat menuju terowongan.

"Hentikan mobilnya, Siwon!" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ada banyak arwah di dalam sana dan kau belum bisa mengatasi jumlah mereka. Kau bisa saja pingsan begitu kita masuk ke terowongan. Itu berbahaya!"

"Tidak, aku bisa. Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Siwon melajukan mobilnya, setelah mereka sejajar, dia menabrakkan mobilnya pada sisi kanan mobil Hyunjoong, membuat mobil yang juga ditumpangi oleh Hyerim tersebut menabrak pagar pembatas jurang, tapi tetap saja mobil itu tidak berhenti, bahkan kecepatannya semakin meningkat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus masuk ke sana," ujar Siwon, "Kyuhyun, Changmin, bersiap menghadapi benturan."

"Oke," jawab keduanya serempak.

Siwon kembali merapatkan mobilnya pada mobil Hyunjoong dan mencoba untuk memaksanya berhenti, dan saat mereka akhirnya memasuki terowongan, Siwon merasakan bahwa kesadaran perlahan meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun benar, dia belum mampu mengatasi arwah dengan jumlah banyak, tapi dia tetap berjuang dan tepat saat dia kehilangan kesadarannya, kedua mobil itu berhenti. Changmin langsung berlari keluar menuju ke mobil Hyunjoong sementara Kyuhyun mengurus Siwon.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Hyerim membutuhkan waktu sedikit lama untuk menjawab karena kepalanya terasa pusing, "Ya. Tapi Hyunjoong oppa pingsan."

Sesuatu melintas dibelakang Changmin dengan sangat cepat, membuat Changmin menatap ke ujung terowongan yang gelap lalu berlari kesana.

"Tunggu!" – Changmin.

"Ada apa?!" – Hyerim.

"Changmin! Kau mau kemana!?" – Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengejarnya, anak laki-laki itu kini tengah tertarik oleh suatu pusaran aneh yang dikelilingi oleh banyak arwah penasaran yang menjadi penghuni terowongan selama ini. Changmin berusaha untuk meraih arwah anak laki-laki itu sebelum dia benar-benar tersedot kedalam kegelapan, tapi dia terlambat. Arwah anak laki-laki itu telah menghilang.

"Maafkan aku…" tangan Changmin masih mencoba untuk menggapai meskipun dia tahu bahwa arwah anak itu tidak akan bisa bebas.

"… tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan…" Changmin bergumam lirih. Sepenggal memorinya tentang sang kakak yang telah pergi mendahuluinya kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Terkadang, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan siapapun. Tidak kakakku, tidak juga arwah anak laki-laki itu. Aku hanya bisa mengamati, dan tak berbuat apa-apa…"

Kyuhyun menarik Changmin dan memeluknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada kakak Changmin, tapi dia tahu kalau saat ini Changmin sedang bersedih.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Min. Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Hyerim dan Hyunjoong selamat."

Changmin balas memeluknya dan baru melepaskan Kyuhyun saat Yunho dan beberapa personil polisi lainnya tiba di terowongan.

"Kerja bagus, Min," ujar Yunho. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya, lalu menyusul Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke mobil.

"Bagaimana Siwon?"

"Dia tidak akan bangun sampai kita keluar dari tempat ini."

"Baiklah, ayo pindahkan dia ke belakang."

Setelah memindahkan Siwon ke jok belakang, Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Apa?"

"Kau di belakang bersama Siwon."

"Apa?"

"Siwon lelah secara fisik dan kau lelah secara mental. Biar aku yang membawa mobilnya. Duduk saja dibelakang, mesra-mesraan sama Siwon."

Lalu Kyuhyun mendorong Changmin masuk ke dalam mobil, mobil sedikit berguncang saat Changmin duduk, membuat Siwon yang tadi dalam posisi duduk kini berubah posisi menjadi setengah berbaring dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Changmin.

"Kalian berdua cocok sekali!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lalu masuk ke sisi pengemudi.

"Kyuhyun, kau… ini, Siwon…"

"Sstt! Tidur saja lah, Min. Jangan banyak protes. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

Dengan begitu, mobil mereka bergerak meninggalkan terowongan berhantu tersebut.

 **.**

"Ah~ aku lelah sekali…"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan badannya diatas lantai kamar asrama Siwon dan Changmin, disusul dengan Changmin disebelah kiri dan Siwon disebelah kanannya.

"Satu juta Won lagi dari kepala kepolisian Gangnam. Mau kita apakan, ya?"

Changmin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi cek bernilai satu juta tersebut.

"Mobilku, biayanya perbaikannya mahal, lho. Untukku saja," ujar Siwon.

"Enak saja! Kalau aku tidak menyetujui membantu Hyerim, kita tidak ada dapat kasus ini. Untukku saja," ujar Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah.

"Mobilmu itu 'kan sudah diperbaiki, Won. Bukan pakai uangmu juga, 'kan? Jadi tidak perlu diganti," tukas Changmin.

"Benar sekali!" timpal Kyuhyun.

"Oke, oke. Jadi mau diapakan? Satu juta itu banyak."

"Aku tahu!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" kedua laki-laki tersebut serentak menoleh pada Kyuhyun, dan karena jarak wajah mereka yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun, keduanya secara tak sengaja mencium pipi Kyuhyun, setelah itu mereka berdua langsung merubah posisi menjadi duduk, sementara Kyuhyun masih berbaring diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Changmin dan Siwon, sebuah senyuman menggelikan merekah dari kedua bibirnya.

"Aaa~ kalian sebegitu sukanya padaku, ya? Sampai menciumku begitu. Aku jadi malu~" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyenggol Changmin dan Siwon bergantian dengan kakinya. Kedua laki-laki tersebut menoleh bersamaan pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar mereka.

"Anak ini sudah gila."

"Tinggalkan saja dia. Kita habiskan berdua saja uangnya."

Keduanya berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertingkah absurd dengan berguling-guling dilantai sambil tertawa sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat kembali kealam sadarnya saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Sial! Aku ditinggal!" gumam Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang ter-pout lucu. Dengan cepat dia meraih jaket milik Changmin yang berada didekatnya lalu bergegas keluar menyusul Siwon dan Changmin.

"Oi, Sayang-Sayangku, tunggu aku~"

"Jangan ikuti kami!" teriak keduanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Apa ada hantu genit yang merasuki Kyuhyun?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Lari saja, Won. Lari!"

"Siwon, Changmin, tunggu akuuuu!"

Dan malam itu akhirnya mereka habiskan untuk berkejar-kejaran hingga ke sungai Han yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari asrama sekolah mereka. Siwon dan Changmin baru mau berhenti saat Kyuhyun sudah melempar mereka dengan kedua sepatunya.

"Sudah kubilang aku lelah. Kenapa kalian malah berlari seperti tadi?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak dirasuki hantu genit?"

"Kau bercanda, ya, Won?"

"Syukurlah…"

"Ish! Aku menyesal bercanda seperti tadi dengan kalian," ujar Kyuhyun sambil memasang kembali sneakers-nya. Selesai dengan sepatunya, Kyuhyun berdiri diantara Changmin dan Siwon, kemudian merangkul lengan kedua laki-laki tersebut. Changmin kanan, Siwon kiri.

"Lupakan. Jadi, kita kemana?"

"Tadi katanya kau punya ide."

"Aku lupa karena kalian mengajakku berlarian seperti tadi."

"Restoran sushi bintang lima? Atau ke Hongdae saja? Kita beli barang couple bertiga. Bagaimana?"

"Hongdae, oke!"

" _Call_."

" _Okay, let's go to_ Hongdae!"

 **.**

Sudah terhitung tiga hari Kyuhyun menghilang. Tak ada selasa pagi yang damai di kediaman keluarga Cho. Ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun memang belum pulang. Zhoumi sang kakak juga sama. Yang membuat pagi itu menjadi rusuh adalah Ryeowook, hantu cantik bergaun merah yang memiliki kebiasaan menangis.

"Oppa bohong! Katanya Kyuhyun akan pulang. Tapi mana?!" Ryeowook menuntut penjelasan dari Donghae dengan diiringi air mata. Suara tangisan Ryeowook juga tidak main-main kerasnya. Donghae yang sudah mati saja rasanya bisa mati untuk yang kedua kalinya karena mendengar suara tangisan milik Ryeowook.

Disaat seperti ini dia membutuhkan Kibum untuk membantunya menenangkan Ryeowook. Tapi hantu kutu buku itu tidak pernah menampakkan diri pada jam-jam seperti ini. Donghae tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya, yang jelas Kibum tidak pernah dirumah antara jam 6 pagi hingga 11 siang.

"Wookie yang cantik… cupcupcup… Sudah ya menangisnya, Kyuhyun pasti pulang, kok," bujuk Donghae.

"HUWAAA~ TIDAK MAU! KYUHYUN KU MANA?!"

Ryeowook mulai mengamuk. Ini adalah satu sisi Ryeowook yang sangat jarang muncul. Tiba-tiba saja gempa lokal melanda ruang tengah. Barang-barang disekitar mulai berjatuhan dan sialnya, vas bunga kesayangan ibu Kyuhyun juga menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"W-Wookie?"

"Oppa, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membawa Kyuhyun pulang sekarang juga atau oppa akan tahu akibatnya…"

"Oke, oke. Oppa akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kyuhyun pasti sedang belajar disekolahnya, 'kan?"

Seketika Ryeowook berhenti mengamuk. Raut wajahnya yang tadi datar dan tatapannya yang menusuk kini kembali lagi menjadi raut wajah sedih dan matanya mulai berair.

"Lho. Wookie? Kenapa menangis lagi? 'kan oppa sudah berjanji akan menjemput Kyuhyun…"

"Bukan… hiks…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Itu…"

Wookie menunjuk kearah vas bunga yang pecah berkeping-keping dilantai. Donghae mengikuti kemana arah jari Ryeowook menunjuk, kemudian…

"Huweee~"

Bukan.

Itu bukan Ryeowook yang menangis.

Melainkan Donghae.

Mereka berdua tahu kalau vas itu adalah vas kesayangan ibu Kyuhyun. Terakhir kali, mereka juga sempat merusak pigura antik ibu Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terkena imbasnya, dia diceramahi 2 jam penuh oleh ibunya. Kesal dimarahi karena hal yang tidak dilakukannya, Kyuhyun langsung mencari Ryeowook, Donghae dan Kibum lalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada mereka bertiga.

Tidak. Donghae sangat tidak ingin mengingat betapa memalukannya dirinya saat itu. Kyuhyun itu mengerikan. Sangat. Bisa dipastikan jika dia tahu tentang hal ini, maka dia akan menghukum mereka berdua lagi.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Oppa tahu bagaimana caranya berbelanja online, 'kan?"

"Tahu. Lalu?"

"Kita beli lagi vas yang sama dengan vas milik ibunya Kyuhyun."

"Ide bagus! Kau pintar sekali, Wookie."

Sementara Wookie kembali menangis haru karena Donghae baru saja memujinya, Donghae sendiri sibuk dengan laptop milik Kyuhyun (mereka bisa menyentuh berbagai macam barang jika mereka memfokuskan diri pada barang tersebut). Tapi kemudian Donghae menyadari bahwa mereka tidak memiliki benda terpenting yang mereka perlukan jika ingin berbelanja.

"Wookie…"

"Ya, oppa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kita membelinya tanpa uang? Kita ini hantu, kita tidak punya uang…"

Dan Ryeowook kembali menangis untuk kesekian kalinya ditemani oleh Donghae. Semoga saja Kyuhyun sedang diikuti malaikat, sehingga dia membebaskan mereka dari hukuman…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author's Note:**

Grey lama ga update ya? /sadar/

Iya, lama emang. Maaf. Hehehe…

Yang penting Grey udah update dan bawa seri kedua dari Psychic Detectives.

Gimana aksi para tiga detektif paranormal kece diatas?

Ada yang mau REQUEST MOMENT? Ntah itu Wonkyu atau Changkyu atau siapapun yang penting mereka ada didalam cerita ini, nanti kalau bisa bakalan Grey selipin moment mereka di seri berikutnya. Btw, rencananya seri berikutnya itu tentang WonKyuMin aja. Ga ada kasus kaya' seri ini dan sebelumnya.

Dan terakhir, kaya'nya Grey ga bakalan bikin banyak kasus deh. Mungkin setelah ini cuma bakalan ada dua kasus lagi, yang diselingi sama chapter bonus.

Gitu aja sih. Grey ga tau mau ngetik apaan lagi. See you all at next series ^^

P. S: Typo itu manusiawi ^^

 **Review's Reply:**

 **Yong Do Jin316:** Hahaha XD Gomawo… mungkin nanti bakalan dibuatin side story tentang Kyuhyun bersama ketiga hantu koplak itu. Wkwkwk

 **Cuttiekyu94:** Ini next chapter nya Cuttie~

 **Hannamoru27:** Ini udah dilanjut. Hmm… romance ya? Mau, sih, bikin romance, tapi kaya' nya kalau Grey bikin romance nya, ga bakalan ada kejelasan antara Wonkyu atau Changkyu. Wkwkwk… tapi liat nanti aja

 **LVenge:** Hai L~ KrisTao? Bisa bisa… liat aja di kasus berikutnya XD

 **Lydiasimatupang2301:** Okee~

 **Bbihunminkook:** Oke oke, ini udah dilanjut. Gomawo~

 **Puput257:** Hehehe… gomawo~ ini lanjutannya ^^

 **Widiantini9:** Makasih ^^

 **GaemGyu92:** Iya, iya, ini lanjutannyaaaaa~ hehehe ^^

 **Shin Ririn1013:** Ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca ^^

 **Rierie11:** Ini dia lanjutannya yang ditunggu ^^

 **Me:** Sorry, sering update itu kaya' nya ga memungkinkan. Hiks TAT… tapi pasti update kok, tenang aja. ^^

 **Aiibhy:** Yo, eonni~ gomawo… ga horror sekali kok. Kalau mau yang horror aku ada sih project, tapi belum jalan. Wkwkwk. Bisa kok, coba aja suruh hantu dirumah eonni masak. Wkwkwk. Nee, fighting!

 **Rikha-chan:** Yeaaayyyy… ini kasus selanjutnya! Gomawo ^^

 **Yaya13:** pacaran ga yaaa? Wkwkwk XD

 **FiWonKyu0201:** Animenya keren sih kalau menurutku. Maunya ada yang jatuh cinta? Kita liat aja nanti gimana perkembanganya. Grey juga galau gegara itu. Wkwkwk XD

 **Ssone31:** Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Semangat! Gomawo ^^

 **Thanks for all of u that already RnR on my story. ILYSM ~ *heartsign***

 **Finish at 7/25/2016**

 **8:54 PM**

 **27 pages, 5.335 words.**


End file.
